Le bal des saisons
by Maywen
Summary: Quatre saisons pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe pour Chloé et Lex après leur happy end. OS
1. Visite au temple d'hiver

Voilà donc ma dernière née. il s'agit ici d'un challenge répondant à la question "Après le Happy End, que se passe t il entre Chloé et Lex?

Je vous propose ici de découvrir ma version en 4 étapes.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Visite au temple d'hiver

Chloé sortit de son hôtel et remis une mèche de cheveux blonds en place derrière son oreille.  
Avant de se lancer dans la foule, elle admira une dernière fois l'endroit luxueux où elle avait passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Un véritable bijou occidental pur symbole du capitalisme touristique qui se dressait au cœur de la ville. Elle ne put retenir un soupir en pensant à tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Refusant de se laisser miner par ses espoirs déçus, elle se dirigea vers le temple le plus proche.

Chaque pas l'éloignait un peu plus de Lex et ça lui faisait du bien. Elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à tenter désespérément d'enlever son alliance. Pourtant, l'anneau d'or étreignait encore et toujours son doigt. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'une petite fille attrapa sa main croyant probablement prendre celle de sa mère. Chloé allait corriger l'erreur mais en voyant le visage enfantin qui lui souriait, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Ai. » La fillette, en entendant ce mot, serra inconsciemment la main de la femme.

Retenant avec peine ses larmes, Chloé s'abaissa et étreignit longtemps l'enfant. Elle ne connaissait pas encore assez le japonais que pour pouvoir réellement lui parler mais « Ai » voulait tout dire. Le mot amour était doux et puissant et cela voulait tout dire des sentiments qui liaient Chloé et la petite Miyako.

Le temple se dessinait au dessus de la ville et la foule venue spécialement pour la nouvelle année. Elles se frayèrent un chemin pour accéder à la coupe où l'encens brulait lentement. Miyako attrapa la main de son ainée et lui montra les gestes à faire. Elle passa sa petite main au dessus et ramena un peu de la fumée vers elle. Chloé acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit de même. Une touriste anglaise à coté expliquait à son mari qu'il s'agissait d'un signe sensé porter santé et protection.

Puis vint le temps des prédictions. Chloé connaissait cette tradition mais ne sachant pas lire le japonais, elle confia le bout de papier à la petite fille. Celle-ci fronça les yeux en le voyant et le rendit en souriant. Enfin une bonne nouvelle qui venait égayer son cœur et qui lui donnait de l'espoir pour cette année. La situation entre elle et Lex était au plus bas et la possibilité d'un divorce planait. Mais pour Miyako, elle allait se battre, elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour que l'adoption se passe au mieux. Lex avait signé les papiers la veille entre un projet immobilier et l'accord du menu de la cantine d'une des usines de la LexCorp. Puis, la secrétaire personnelle de Monsieur Luthor avait porté le document à son épouse.

Quand avaient-ils cessé de s'aimer ? Pour Chloé, la réponse résidait dans le fait que Lex passait plus de temps avec sa secrétaire qu'avec elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse avoir une aventure, il craignait trop le scandale. Il ne voulait plus la voir probablement même s'il dormait toujours dans le lit conjugal. Il y avait tant d'incohérences dans leur vie et malgré tout, Chloé ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Lex… Pouvait-il seulement encore l'aimer ?


	2. Paresse sous un cerisier

Paresse sous un cerisier

Adossée à un cerisier, elle profitait de ses dernières heures au Japon. Tous les formulaires d'adoption avaient été remis à l'administration en charge de leur dossier et Lex devait rencontrer un énième client avant de rentrer.

Depuis la nouvelle année, elle n'avait vu que quelques fois son époux et leur conversation se limitait aux conditions météorologiques. Pourtant, ce matin là, il lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire de mariage. Elle se doutait que sa secrétaire le lui avait glissé à l'oreille en lui rappelant les divers rendez-vous de la journée mais cela l'avait décontenancée. Elle avait hésité un instant puis s'était approchée de lui pour l'embrasser. Lorsque ses lèvres avaient rencontré celles de Lex, elle avait fondu sous les sensations.

Leur premier baiser, la manière dont il la prenait dans ses bras, dont il la couvrait du regard comme si elle était la seule femme au monde…

Leurs fiançailles avaient été fêtées le jour même de la demande. Il l'avait emmenée sur les toits de Metropolis, dans le meilleur des restaurants spécialement réservé juste pour eux.  
Elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur mariage un mois et demi après. C'était au japon, sous ce même cerisier. Il y avait juste quelques personnes et aucun journaliste. Lex ne regardait qu'elle et lui avait juré un amour éternel et sans limite. Ses yeux reflétaient le même amour pur et sincère qu'elle lui portait.  
Dans son alliance, il avait fait graver un simple cœur. Elle avait eu la même idée, puis, au moment de la commande au bijoutier, elle avait rajouté les lettres grecques de l'alpha et de l'oméga. Le début et la fin, le cycle de tout. Aujourd'hui encore, elle doutait qu'il l'ait un jour vue.

La surprise et l'incompréhension qu'elle avait lue dans les yeux de son époux après le baiser de ce matin prouvait qu'il n'attendait plus rien d'elle. Depuis le jour où ils avaient appris que leurs chances de concevoir un enfant étaient de 6%, tout avait changé. Il ne posait plus son regard sur elle et elle le fuyait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Leur tristesse avait déclenché la fin de leur couple.

L'adoption de la petite Miyako était une évidence. Elle lui en avait touché un mot un jour et le lendemain, il avait commencé les démarches. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire et Chloé ignorait totalement s'il en était heureux ou indifférent.

Elle se releva et prit son sac, il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

Dans l'avion, Chloé fut placée en face de son époux. Concentré sur ses dossiers, il ne prêtait nullement attention à elle. Remarquant son air contrarié, elle prit le temps d'observer les petites rides qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux ainsi que la courbe de sa mâchoire. Il avait toujours autant de charme, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle aurait aussi donné beaucoup pour revoir ses yeux pétillants de malice comme lorsqu'il préparait une ruse pour l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces du manoir.


	3. Berceuse d'un enfant

berceuse d'un enfant porté par le vent d'été

L'arrivée de Miyako au manoir n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux des journalistes. Chaque jour voyait son défilé de paparazzis et Chloé se sentait de plus en plus prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait pas profiter un seul instant de la douceur de l'été avec sa fille. Lex, de son coté, passait de plus en plus de temps à Metropolis et n'avait vu sa fille adoptive que quelques heures.  
Pourtant, un soir, il rentra plus tôt ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis… Chloé n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger longtemps sur la question que Lex rentrait dans le vif du sujet.

- Demain, nous feront une conférence de presse ici et nous présenteront officiellement Miyako. Cette situation ne peut plus durer.

Pas de bonjour, pas de remarque sur sa journée. Son mariage n'était pas raté, c'était un véritable naufrage.

- C'est étonnant que tu saches que des journalistes passent leur temps sous les fenêtres du manoir vu le peu que tu passes ici.  
- Chloé. » Son ton était impérieux. Il ne voulait pas la voir s'engager sur ce terrain et il ne la laisserait pas faire. Il refusait les reproches.  
- Monsieur Luthor, excusez-moi de gâcher votre précieux temps. Je serai prête pour demain.

Elle sortit de la pièce et s'adossa à la porte. Elle ne craignait nullement qu'il puisse la suivre, il se moquait bien d'elle. Parfois, Chloé se demandait même s'ils ne s'étaient seulement jamais aimés.

Le lendemain, le jardin était envahi de dizaines de personnes. Lex finissait de s'habiller et sous les conseils d'une grande rousse experte en communication, Chloé alla dans le jardin accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Puis arriva Lex et elle eut comme unique réflexion que sa petite robe mauve se mariait très mal avec la chemise de son époux.

L'annonce fut rapide et le reste de la matinée fut occupée par diverses séances de photographie.  
Miyako avait refusé de s'habiller autrement et portait des vêtements que le comité de la presse qualifia de simple et commun. Lex allait lui faire payer cet affront mais elle s'en moquait. Sa fille était sa princesse et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

En début d'après-midi, Miyako rentra au manoir pour faire sa sieste et Lex l'accompagna. Il n'était pas rare que cela se produise mais Chloé ignorait totalement comment cela se passait entre eux deux. Elle se faufila jusqu'aux appartements de leur fille et ce qu'elle fit la déconcerta plus que jamais.

Blottie contre lui, la petite se laissait bercer. Il lui murmurait des mots à l'oreille et Chloé reconnu une berceuse que son père lui chantait aussi. Une telle tendresse venant de Lex lui semblait tellement inattendue qu'elle en fut bouleversée. La jalousie prit un instant le dessus mais Chloé comprit que Lex avait retrouvé une part de son cœur grâce à la magie de cette enfant. Une magie qui n'existait plus entre elle et lui. Et comment lui en vouloir ? Miyako avait apporté un nouveau souffle de vie en arrivant au manoir.

Encore bouleversée par cette vision, inconsciemment, elle tenta d'enlever son alliance qui tomba à terre. Maintenant, elle savait. Lex n'était pas dépourvu d'amour, il ne l'aimait simplement plus.


	4. L'espoir sous les feuilles dorées

L'espoir sous les feuilles dorées de l'automne

Chloé était sortie tôt pour se balader dans le parc qui entourait le manoir. Elle profitait des derniers jours de beau temps et sous ses pas bruissait le tapis de feuilles de l'automne.  
Depuis quelques temps, Lex passait de plus en plus de temps à Smallville et en y réfléchissant bien, elle sentait que la présentation de Miyako aux journalistes y avait été pour beaucoup.

Soudain, au détour d'un bosquet, elle se retrouva face à lui. Etonnée de voir qu'il portait un simple jeans et une chemise, elle en oublia presque tout ce qui les séparait. Elle s'approcha et remit en place le col. Ce faisant, sa main effleura la peau de son cou. Chloé ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Submergée par des sentiments contradictoires, elle ne savait quoi faire. Un soupir lui échappa et elle lui fit un sourire contrit.

- Maintenant, il est droit.

Elle reprit son chemin mais une main ferme vint se poser sur son bras. Son cœur rata alors quelques battements. Chaque contact avec lui ramenait tant de souvenirs. Il l'attira lentement vers lui et lui murmura de le regarder.  
Les secondes s'égrainaient et elle ne pouvait bouger, paralysée par ce qui pouvait se passer.

- Chloé.

Elle ferma les yeux et une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue et alla mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres, juste là où Lex posa ses lèvres comme pour récupérer cette larme. Ils s'embrassèrent. Doucement, tendrement, comme si ce baiser était le premier. Dans un sens, il était le premier après ces longs mois. Il plaça sa main dans le creux de ses reins et la rapprocha. Elle n'émit aucune protestation et en le sentant contre elle, elle eut l'impression d'être exactement au bon endroit.

- Reviens-moi. Chloé, reviens-moi.

Devant son silence, il reprit.

- Tu es mon alpha. Tu es mon oméga. Je sais que la situation n'a pas été facile. Apprendre que nos chances d'être parents étaient extrêmement faibles a été douloureux, pour toi comme pour moi. Mais je ne te suivrai pas dans cette voie. Chloé, je ne veux pas d'une autre. Je ne renoncerai pas à toi. Simplement. Ne me rejette pas.  
- Lex.  
- J'ai été absent. Je ne savais plus comment te garder. Tu t'éloignais toujours plus. Mais j'ose espérer que tu nous donneras une chance. A moi et Miyako.

Il lui prit la main et lentement, il lui remit son alliance. La prenant dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, il la ramena dans leur demeure.


End file.
